


Sore Spot

by EvaMarth



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Takes place after the events of Persona 4, Trans Hanamura Yosuke, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Use Of Deadname, Vent fic-ish, Years Later, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaMarth/pseuds/EvaMarth
Summary: Yosuke receives a letter, a late birthday card to be specific.It goes about as awful as you could imagine.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Sore Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Transphobic relatives are fun amirite
> 
> Based on something that happened recently oof

Kanji sat in the chair across from Yosuke, sifting through that day’s mail as Yosuke sighed, sipping his coffee.

He looked up upon the other making a questioning noise.

“What?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“This one says it’s to ‘Hanamura’.” The taller male says, setting a teal envelope down on the table before sliding it over. Yosuke mumbled out a thank you as he picked up the letter, dread filling him as he read who it was addressed to.

It was his, but it had That name written on it. Seeing as Kanji only seemed to glance at the name, he hopefully didn’t notice it. If he did, he didn’t care.

Yosuke glanced up to Kanji, who was still sifting through the mail before standing up, heading into the kitchen to toss some of the mail away before sitting back down.

“You gonna open that or..?” Kanji looks between the envelope and Yosuke, to which the other nods.

“Yeah, hold on,” Yosuke gets up, not bothering to push his chair in. “It’s got tape on the entire flap, plus I gotta use the bathroom first.” He chuckles lightly to which Kanji simply nods as Yosuke heads into the bathroom.

The door closes a little too fast as Yosuke leans his entire body against it, running a hand through his hair. Fuck.

Grabbing the bit of excess tape on the opening of the envelope, he pulls it off aggressively. Probably too aggressively but he doesn’t pay attention to that. It only rips the tape off halfway, he groans, struggling at first before getting the rest off.

He stares the envelope down, as if it were about to come alive and eat him. Shaking his head, he pulls out the card, letting the envelope fall to the ground. Opening it, a few yen notes as well as a piece of folded up paper fell down to the floor as he read the words.

Scanning down the card, sure enough, it said that name.

Yoshimi Hanamura.

“Fuck you. FUCK. YOU.” His voice increases in both hatred and volume as he stares at the name. It fills him with a dread he’d forgotten about for so long. 

He pressed his back against the bathroom door, sliding down to the floor. Pulling his knees to his chest, he gripped the card tightly, grabbed the folded up paper that fell out with the yen.

After scrubbing his eyes a little too hard, he read the letter.

‘I know we haven’t spoken in quite some time, and I’m so sorry for that dear. We all miss you, we’d love to have you all over some time!’

‘you all’ was probably referring to his family and by extension Teddie.

‘It’s been such a long time since you’ve visited, you should at least come and say hi, it’s your cousin’s birthday! It’d be so nice to see you and your friend stop by for a bit.  
You’re her favourite, you know? She’s always begging saying ‘Can I see Yoshimi?’ ‘Can we call Yoshimi?’ ‘When’s Yoshimi coming to visit?’.’

Ugh, ‘friend’, as if using his deadname wasn’t enough of a stab in the back, they had to try and deny his entire relationship too, didn’t they?

After that he just scanned over the letter as quickly as possible. There was an email at the bottom, it was his Aunt’s. He’d add her later, maybe, he thought as he let the letter fall to the ground before his composure broke completely.

He slammed his head against his knees as I sobbed loudly. They’d never see him for ‘him’, would they? He gripped his hair, pulling tightly as he continued crying.

\--

It wasn’t until a couple of minutes later, he barely made out a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” He croaked out, his throat hurting as he spoke.

“You.. I…” There was an entirely too long pause as Kanji sighed. “Can ya open the door?”

Yosuke sniffled loudly, rubbing his nose on his sleeve before standing up, opening the door. Immediately he was pulled into a tight hug.

The taller male sighed again, kissing the other on the top of his head as he languidly rubbed circles into the other’s back. Yosuke’s crying picked up, almost worse than before.

“Just let it out..” Kanji mumbled into the other’s hair, and Yosuke did just that. Eventually, when Yosuke’s crying had died to just slight hiccups and sniffling, Kanji finally asked what it was about.

“The stupid f-fucking card...” The brunette mumbled between hics. Glancing down, the card was addressed to Hanamura, but it didn’t say Yosuke. The blonde’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape.

He carefully cupped Yosuke’s face so the two were staring face to face. “I.. I really don’t get the whole, changing your name thing... And I don’t really understand why your old one upsets ya so much…” He seemed nervous for a moment before he smiled. “But you’ll always be Yosuke to me.”

Gently leaning down, he kissed Yosuke. The smaller’s posture immediately changed as he sighed into the kiss. “Thanks.” He mumbled out, breaking the kiss and leaning his head against Kanji’s chest.

“Ya don’t need to thank me, but you’re welcome.” Kanji wrapped his arms around Yosuke once more.

“‘M guessing ya wanna stay like this for a bit.” Yosuke chuckled and nodded, to which the taller did the same back.

**Author's Note:**

> 900 words 4,914 characters
> 
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> Reminder: You're not any less trans if people call you by your deadname, it's not "dumb" or "snowflake-y" to be upset when people call you by it or when you see/hear it !


End file.
